Dark Angel
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Pitch is back and now he wants pay back for what the Guardins did to him. He meets a girl not just any girl North's daughter and North didn't know he had a Daughter. But Pitch starts to have feelings and he gets scared for the first time in years. What will happen to North's Daughter. Spanking of a teen and child.
1. Chapter 1

Have you Jack Frost got up and brushed his teeth. North was making sure the Yeti's were not messing with the Elf's even though the Yeti's make the toy's.

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy came in they were waiting for North.

" Bunny, Tooth and Sandy good to see you again, Jack behave young man." North said greeting his friends and talking sternly to his son Jack who came on his wind

" Yes sir." Jack said sadly and as North gently patted his son's back

" Oi Jack you need to cheer up little guy." Bunny said gently patting Jack on the shoulder and Jack smiled

Jack left to get his clothes on and Tooth looked sadly toward North who sighed with grief.

" Am sorry North about your wife, but that was before Jack came into your life." Bunny said as Tooth patted North and hugged him

" She wasn't my wife she was a good friend, She was my world we were planning on getting married until she was forced to marry Scar who later killed her." North said with a sigh and he shook his head

Meanwhile Jack had his clothes on and he sneaked out the house. Jack surfed on his wind and he saw something. He stopped and he landed were it was. It was a little girl she looked about Four years old and he picked her up gently.

He made his wind and he went back to the house. Jack found his dad and North looked at the child in Jack's arms.

" Jack?" North said looking at Jack and Jack looked at his father

" I found her in the snow she's ice cold dad." Jack said as he gave the girl to his dad and North layed her on the couch

He lit a fire in the fire place and he put a blanket on the child. Finally after a while she woke up and she started crying.

"Mama?" Raven cried and North rubbed her head

" Shh it's ok will get you to your mama." North said as Raven sniffed and she looked at him with her big green eyes

" Mama died." Raven said as North felt sorry for her and kissed her head

" What about your father?" Bunny asked as Raven whimpered and looked at him

" Daddy hates me." Raven said sniffing and North picked her up

" How old are you?" North asked as Raven played with her white hair and she smiled a little

" Five." Raven said as North was shocked and he got angry this child was abused

" You will be raised by me." North said as Raven smiled and she heisted to hug him

"Can I hug you." Raven asked North hugged her gently and she wrapped her arms around him

Raven closed her eyes and for the first time she felt safe to let her magic show.

Her birth Certificate Mother: Scarlett Marie Black, Father: North and Child's name: Raven Elizabeth Frost. Now North was beyond mad this was his child his little girl that had been abused. He held her tight ad he kissed her head.

"Come I'll get you to your new room." North said as Raven nodded

Raven allowed North to lead her though the workshop up to a room he made for Scarlett when she spent the nights there. He smiled as he tucked in Raven and kissed her head.

" Goodnight little one have wonderful dreams." North said as Raven smiled and he left the room

Little did North know Pitch had come back seeking reavage for being casted out to bitter noting. He looked in the room and saw Raven sleeping. He looked at her for a moment and He gently touched her face.

Pitch thought she looked beautiful in the dark and her black curly hair was perfect for him. Raven opened her eyes she saw Pitch and he smiled her eyes were green.

" Who are you?" Raven asked as he smiled his cresset smile and He bowed his head

"I am your soon to be husband, I think you will be the perfect bride for me I will check on you each year, you must never tell anyone I am your soon to be husband we are a secret couple you and I." Pitch said as Raven sat up and he embraced her

" Are you a dark angel?" Raven asked as Pitch smiled and kissed her cheek

" Yes my love no matter what if you have fear I won't return look to the moon for a cresset moon do not tell anyone I was here." Pitch said playing with a curl from her hair and she smiled

" Ok goodnight." Raven said innocently and he smiled as she closed her eyes

" Goodnight sweet angel." Pitch said leaving and Raven was asleep


	2. Chapter 2

The next moring Raven got up she remembered last night her dark angel showed up and told her she was his soon to be wife. She got her yellow dress on then she walked down the stairs and Jack was being lectured by there daddy.

" I am very disappointed in you young man you know better then to run off without telling me do you know how worried I was." North said as Jack sniffed and didn't look at his father

" Am sorry dad I really am." Jack said as North shook his head and grabbed Jack's arm

" Come along to the study young man." North said as Jack shook his head and tried to get his dad's hand off him

" No please dad am sorry." Jack said as North picked Jack up like a toddler and got him in the study

In the study

North bared Jack's bottom and placed Jack over his knee. He got his ruler from inside his desk and raised it high Jack was sobbing when North finished with it. North turned Jack over and sat him up and just cuddled him while rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back, Jack buried his head in his dad's shirt.

" Am sorry dad." Jack said as North rubbed his back and kissed his forehead

North smiled then rubbed his son's back some more then he put Jack on the floor ad placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

" Jack I won't you to behave from now on you have a little sister who looks up to you, being Big brother is huge responsibility so I trust you that you help your sister and protect her to." North said with a smile and Jack smiled to

"Yes dad." Jack said as North smiled and kissed his head

North and Jack walk back in the living room Raven had a piece of Paper she was drawing.

" Raven what are you doing sweetheart?" North asked as she smiled up at him and he smiled back

" Am drawing daddy." Raven said as he grabbed the paper and frowned

It was a man with black hair and a black outfit. North picked her up and carried her to the study.

" Raven did you see this person last night?" North asked as Raven looked at him and she frowned

She remembered what her dark angel said to her and she didn't want to lie to her daddy but she had to.

"No daddy." Raven said as he got her on his lap and looked sternly toward her

" I'll ask you one more time this time tell truth did you see this person last night Raven Elizabeth North?" North said using her full name and Raven was scared

"No daddy." Raven said as North sighed and he put her face down

He got his slipper and bare spanked her. After her spanking he pulled back up her underwear and he kissed her head after he sat her on his lap.

Raven sniffled and North rubbed her back. Raven still didn't want to tell him and she looked down as he rubbed her back.

North picked her up and carried her to her room. He sat her on her bed and looked at her.

" You are grounded for not telling me the truth Raven I am very disappointed." North said as Raven looked down and he left the room

Raven laid on the bed and her bottom hurt. Pitch came back and he smiled at her.

" Hello little one." Pitch said as she ran to him and hugged him

"I missed you." Raven said as he kissed her cheek and held her close

" I know little one I was waiting who made these tear's fall my little one." Pitch said as Raven smiled at him and he rubbed her back

" Daddy spanked me for not telling him about you." Raven said as Pitch held her close and he kissed her head

" Raven you must never tell anyone about me be a good girl for me." Pitch said as she nodded and he laid her down

He kissed her forehead and she fell asleep as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was now twelve years old, Pitch hadn't showed up since she was five. She missed her Dark angel and Jack always protected her from everything. North was proud of his son and Raven. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were getting ready for Jack's fourteenth birthday. They painted the whole scene blue and white. North was cutting out snowflakes and Bunny was painting snow on the floor.

Raven was getting her blue dress on when see saw a shadow and she smiled.

" Pitch." Raven said smiling and there he was

"My little angel, my have you grown so beautifully." Pitch said playing with her curly hair and she giggled

Jack was ready he was getting his sister when he heard a giggle from inside then he heard crying he called North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth who raced up there. They entered the room to see Pitch looking at Raven and she was crying.

" Daddy!" Raven cried as Pitch tried to reach for her and she ran to North

"Pitch get out." North said picking up his little girl and Pitch snared at him

"Raven please you have to listen to me." Pitch tried to say but Jack lifted his staff and pointed it toward Pitch

"My dad said get out." Jack growled and Pitch looked at Raven one last time

" Fine I won't be back ever, Consider us done Raven." Pitch said as Raven had tears steaming down her face and she hid her face in her daddy's shirt

Pitch was about to leave when Raven got out of her daddy's arms and ran to Pitch.

"Am sorry but I can't lose you or my family." Raven said quietly and Pitch sighed

" Choose Raven me or them." Pitch said as Raven looked at him and backed away

"Them I love my daddy, brother, uncle's and aunt." Raven said as North placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and Pitch got angry

"Leave Pitch now." North said as Raven looked at Pitch and then she hugged him again

"Pitch please." Raven said with a whisper and he kneeled down

"Raven my sweet Angel don't worry darling I will be back for you when you are ready for me." Pitch whispered in her ear and a tear ran down her cheek

Raven nodded then North grabbed her and Pitch left. North grabbed Raven and he was very disappointed.

"Study now young lady." North said as he picked her up and the others went back to preparing for the party

North got Raven to his study and he sat her on his lap. Raven tried not to look at her father and North lifted her chin.

"Raven you lied to me about Pitch I am very disappointed I you young lady. North said as Raven sniffed and her eyes lowed

"Am sorry daddy." Raven said as North sighed and he looked at her

He undid his belt and bare spanked her. After her spanking he pulled back up her underwear and he kissed her head after he sat her on his lap.

Raven sniffled and North rubbed her back. Raven still didn't want to tell him and she looked down as he rubbed her back.

" You are grounded for a month young lady." North said as he looked at her and she nodded

He took her to her room and sat her on her bed. He didn't want to do this but he had to he was her father.

"For not telling the truth the first time Raven you will not be going to Jack's birthday party today I am very disappointed in you." North said as Raven looked down and he got up

He left the room shutting the door behind him and Raven cried her self to sleep thinking her Dark Angel hated her now for revealing that he was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was now 15 she still didn't understand her father's rule about Pitch. She loved Pitch and she was going to fight for him.

She was about to visit her Uncle Bunny when a shadow casted over her and she looked to see who it was.

"My sweet young beautiful Angel." Pitch said looking at her and She ran to him

" I missed you My dark angel, I love you so much." Raven said embracing her and he rubbed her cheek

" There's something I've always wanted to do ever since I met you." Pitch said as he smiled and kissed her lips

As they kissed, Bunny was looking for her and he saw them together, he got mad he grabbed her. Then he glared at Pitch and sneered at him.

" Get out Pitch now." Bunny said as Pitch looked at Raven and Raven looked down

Pitch didn't want to leave but he had to and Bunny swatted Raven eight times.

" I am telling your father young lady I am very disappointed I you." Bunny said as she looked down and sniffled

" Am sorry Uncle Bunny." Raven said as he grabbed her hand and led her to her home

Bunny got to North's warren and looked at his best friend. Sandy smiled and so did Tooth.

" North your little girl was with Pitch they were kissing." Bunny said as North came in the room and glared at his daughter

" Study now young lady." North said as Raven looked down and started to walk to his study

She stopped and turned around North was pointing to the study.

" No am not a kid anymore dad I love Pitch and there's nothing you can do about it." Raven said she soon regretted it when her father came toward her and towed over her

" You may not be kid no more but you are my daughter and you follow my rules as long as you stay here now study now or I'll make punishment here." North said looking sternly at her and she gulped

" Yes sir." Raven said as North felt his heart brake and Raven went to the study

Raven had never called him sir it was always daddy, dad or papa.

North sighed he went to his study and he saw his daughter hugging her knees on the chair her head was down. North put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up there were tears steaming down her face.

" Raven I am very disappointed in you going to Pitch the enemy and am not sorry when I spank you because you deserve it." North said sitting down in his chair and being it toward her

After the spanking North sat up his daughter and he hugged her. He kissed her forehead and she had tears running down her face.

" Am sorry papa." Raven said as he smiled and held her tight

" I don't want anything to happen to you my snow princess." North said hugging her and she wrapped her arms around his neck

" Papa I love you." Raven said as he had tears steaming down his face and he held her tighter but not to tight

" I love you to my Snow princess now lets go find your brother the Ice prince." North said as Rave giggled and ran to find Jack

" Jack there you are." Raven said hugging her brother and he smiled as he played with her curly black hair

His blue eyes looked at he green eyes and his white hair. Raven was so innocent and short, Jack was tall and he was taller then her.

" Jack you protect your sister she's been around Pitch." North said as Jack looked at her in shock and then he sighed

" Yes father." Jack said as North nodded and Jack looked at his sister angrily

After Jack spent the day with his sister Raven went to bed and so did Jack. Jack was worried about what would happen to his sister and what was Pitch's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven grew beautifully she was the picture of her mother. She wore a green dress with sliver on the front and she was playing in the backyard outside in the snow away her home.

" My princess." Pitch said as Raven saw him and she giggled

Raven went toward him and he grinned. Her curly black hair was near her shoulders and Pitch played with her hair.

" Pitch good to see you." Raven said as he smelled her hair and he breathed in her sweet perfume

" Mmm you smell good, your so Beautiful." Pitch said embracing her and she blushed

Raven was worried about her father and brother coming out there she felt so safe around Pitch. Like nothing could hurt her and he wrapped his arms around her. Pitch looked at his beautiful angel and he could tell she was worried.

" You are my angel no matter what the guardians do I will love you no matter what." Pitch said he pulled her close, embraced her he looked in her eyes, kissing her lips and Raven relaxed into her first kiss

Pitch smiled into the kiss then they parted she smiled at him then cuddled him he sighed as he ran his fingers though her black curly hair.

Raven smiled then he got her to his home he sat her down on a nightmare and he looked at her. He laughed and shook his head.

" What's so funny?" Raven asked as he smirked and grabbed her waist

" You my darling look so cute sitting on my nightmare." Pitch said as he put his hand on her face and she smiled

" Thank you." Raven said as he smiled then he kissed her lips and gently pushed her on the ground

He laughed a little bit and sat beside her on the ground. He sighed and she looked at him.

" I love you Pitch." Raven said as he smiled and bring her closer to him

He helped her back up and looked into her eyes. Raven blushed and they kissed.

" Will you dance with me?" Pitch asked as Raven looked at him and looked down

" I don't know how." Raven said as he lifted her chin and he smiled

" Just follow my led." Pitch said grabbing her waist and the music began

I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
( He spun her and twirled her)  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
( He picked her up and he put her back down)  
I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
( He dripped her and got her back up)  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
( He gently grabbed her waist and he kissed her)  
Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds  
( He picked her up and he put her back down)  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

" I love you my beautiful angel will you marry me?" Pitch asked bending down on one knee and she smiled though tears

" Yes I will." Raven said as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her lips


	6. Chapter 6

Raven left her room quietly she went to the church where she would get married to Pitch. Raven got dressed and Pitch made a nightmare like father figure to guide Raven down the aisle.

The wedding began Raven stepped out she was wearing a light green princess like dress and Pitch felt like he fell in love twice.

Raven got there and Pitch took her from his nightmare. He smiled at his beloved Raven and he looked to the priest.

" Do you Pitch Black take Raven North to be your lawful wed wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poor to death do us part?" The priest said as Pitch looked at Raven and he slipped the ring on her finger

" I do." Pitch said smiling and the priest nodded

" And do you Raven take Pitch to be your lawful wed husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poor to death do us part?" The priest said as Raven looked at Pitch with a smile and she slipped the ring on his finger

" I do." Raven said as Pitch smiled and the Priest smiled

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said as Pitch wasted no time, he grabbed his new wife and kissed her

After the wedding he got her to there home. He had the bedroom set perfectly with roses petals, cut on candles and romantic music.

He laid her on the bed his hands moved down and gripped the bottom edge of her dress in his fingers.

An hour Later, Pitch was running his fingers through her Black hair.

"Hmmm." He nodded; he bent his head down and kissed her head

"I love you." Raven said kissing his lips and he smiled

"I love you to my beautiful Raven." Pitch said as he kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven woke up Pitch was getting his nightmares ready to go over the world. Pitch smiled at her and kissed her. Raven knew she had powers just like her brother Jack but she kept them hidden and away from her father North.

Raven got up and Pitch was making sure all his nightmares were ready. Raven accidentally shot one of Pitch's nightmares with her ice.

" Pitch am sorry." Raven said as Pitch looked at her and he was frowning

" Am not mad sweetheart I promise, come here." Pitch said as Raven went to him and he kissed her

Raven felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Pitch smiled because he knew she was pregnant and she knew it to.

Pitch picked her up and laid her on the bed. He covered her up and got her some soup. He didn't send his nightmares out he was to busy cuddling up to his beloved wife.

He was holding her when he heard a crash he ran down stairs Raven stayed in bed but then she saw Bunny she tried to scream but Sandy knocked her out.

" What are you doing here." Pitch growled seeing North, Jack and Tooth

" Am here for my daughter." North said as Jack and Tooth looked angry

" She's my wife." Pitch said as North looked shocked but then he smirked and laughed

" To bad for you because I take my daughter rather she's your wife or not you will never see her again." North said as Pitch frowned and he got angry

" No!" Pitch said then the fight started and ended with Pitch on the floor

" Stay away from my daughter Pitch this is your warning." North said leaving and Pitch looked up with tears steaming down his face

" Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low,  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

And here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes,  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you'll always have to be  
Conseal don't feel don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

'Cuz here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh  
The cold never bothered me anyway.  
Let it go, let her go

You only need the light when it's burning low  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

You only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
You only hate the road when you're missing home  
You only know you love her when you let her go  
And now you know

Let it go, let it go  
You only need the light when it's burning low  
Let it go, let it go  
You only miss the sun when it starts to snow

'Cuz here I stand,  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love her when you let her go, oh

Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du _[3x]_  
The cold never bothered me anyway" Pitch sung holding hisslef and crying out for his beloved wife


End file.
